In The Name of our Father
by ShotgunBunny
Summary: When the battle with the Garuda is over, Bo gains the opportunity to learn about her father from an unlikely source. While digging int her past, she further learns about Lauren and the lengths she will go to be with her. Bo/Lauren and Kenzi/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is my first Lost Girl fic! I own nothing except for my own original characters. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_'Why won't he defend himself?_' Bo thought as she punched him hard in the nose. This young fae stood tall, at least 6 inches over as she examined him. His nose bleed, his lip was split and still he continued swinging at Bo. He laughed as he side stepped from Bo's swing, only to fall to the ground as he cleared the blood from his nose and lip.

"Who the hell are you?" Bo asked, reflecting on her disaster night alone. She had gone to a human bar, wanting to escape the stares of her fae counterparts after she had defeated the Garuda. Her aim was just to lay low, not bring any attention to herself until he sat next to her. He was intimidating to say the least. He towered over her, his arms were tattooed, and his hair stood straight in a mohawk. His appearance in the human club wasn't suspicious, until he made mention of her unaligned status. That was her first sign of trouble. She knew she should have left the minute he smirked at her. He was different though. Her thrall failed her with him, almost as if he were immune to it. Her annoyance continued as he stayed near her the whole night, not letting the succubus out of his sight. She was already hungry, not having fed in a few days. And now here was this asshole, bugging her with just a silent smile as he drank his beer next to her. Her annoyance turned to aggression when he asked if her human would be joining her. His eyes narrowed at the mention of her human. Did he mean Lauren or Kenzi? She turned towards him as he presented her with a refill of her drink. His peace offer was lost, as Bo quickly smacked it out of his hand. It was only then Bo realized how big this man was. He stood, showing his height and strength over the young succubus. He gripped her hand and dragged her outside, where their fight started. Now he towered over her again, and stared down at her, clearing the blood from his face.

"If I wanted to kill you, or even hurt you, I would've just used my power." He stated point blank. Bo blinked and stepped away from him. She clearly knew he was fae, but he didn't even attempt to use whatever his power was on her. He extended his hand and chuckled as Bo stood and dusted herself off quickly. "I'm not here to hurt you, Bo." He said. Bo's eyes widened as gripped his collar again.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded as he chuckled again. '_If I hear him laugh again, I'll make it so he doesn't again..._' She thought as he pushed her away, showing her his great strength.

"I know all about the unaligned succubus of this county. You're very well known, baby succubus." He said dryly. "Both sides want her, but all she wants is humans." He said as Bo scuffed and watched as he leaned against the closest wall, wincing from the injuries inflicted on him. He caught Bo's stare and shook his head. "Not everyone gets the super succubus sexual healing."

"Who are you?" Bo asked as he pushed off the wall.

"I'm a ward of the Pine. He is in control of the county I was born in." He simply stated as he shook his head. Bo could tell he was trying to downplay his injuries. But his hand was keeping him steady, as he kept himself upright. Bo walked forward, only for the fae in front of her to collapse on the ground. She ran forward, trying to pick up the man. Relenting, she dialed the one person she knew would help her.

Hale arrived soon after Bo's call. As soon as she made mention of the Pine, he drove himself over to the human club where the two were located. He was the temporary Ash, and he knew the Pine, the fierce shifter who ruled the light fae in the United States, would not take kindly to the unaligned succubus kicking the shit out of one of his wards. Once he jumped out of his car, Bo led him to the unconscious fae.

"What happened?" Hale asked as he knelt down to check his vitals.

"Nothing. He provoked me all night, and when he mentioned my human, I slapped a drink out of his hand, and he dragged me outside. He just kept laughing at me, but he never attacked." Bo said as Hale shook his head and checked for a marking of any kind. He only found more tattoos covering the man's torso. He, with the help of Bo, lifted him into the backseat of the car, and drove. Hale kept his mouth shut. He was determined to make peace with the dark fae in his county, but now his friend, the unaligned thorn in both sides of the fae, was bringing him more trouble from the states. He checked the fae in the backseat, happy to see he was still breathing before turning to Bo.

"He is a part of Barren county in New Jersey. They keep to themselves mainly, so if he is here...there is a reason. The Pine wants nothing to do with the Ash or The Morrigan. In fact, he moved his compound deep in the Pine Barrens so that no one could find them except for his own loyal fae." Hale stated as he turned into the parking of the Dal. Bo's eyes caught sight of her best friend sitting at the bar as she and Hale carried the man into the new Ash's office. Leaving Hale behind, Bo walked over to the bar, where Kenzi waited with a smile and a beer.

"How is the Fae Champion today? Off fighting crime while brooding? Are you the hero this city needs?" Kenzi asked as Bo smiled at the reference. The two friends idly chatted, as if nothing was going on until a cough from behind them caught their attention. Trick was displeased. Unhappy at his granddaughter for going off and starting a fight with a Light fae from a different county, but also for her lack of concern.

"He's awake. Hale is checking him in now. Bo, this is serious. The Pine isn't a pleasant man. He is a recluse and if he is sending one of his men into our territory, it must mean something is wrong in the Barrens." Trick said seriously.

"How many of the Ash-holes are there, Trickster?" Kenzi asked as Trick scowled.

"Many...But they don't send their wards into different county without warning. Something is up." Trick said as Hale appeared again.

"I called the good doc. She's on her way." Hale said as Bo smiled. She missed the blonde doctor. Since the battle with the Garuda, Bo had given Lauren her space. She didn't have the time to emotionally deal with the the loss of Nadia. Bo knew that, and when Lauren told her she needed the time, Bo accepted it. She knew it would be ok. Lauren loved her, and she loved Lauren. Even if it wasn't vocalized yet from either of them, she felt it. And she knew, Lauren Lewis, doctor to the Light Fae, was worth the fight. A minute later, the blonde doctor rushed into the Dal, pausing briefly when Bo intercepted her in a deep embrace. No words were exchanged, just a silent promise to talk after the Lauren was out of 'Business Mode'. The doctor let Bo go, and followed Hale into the room, where the fae sat and waited for her to enter.

"Hello doctor." He said, almost smugly as she put her bag down and removed a recorder and various tools for her examination.

"I'm Dr. Lewis. The Ash asked if I could examine you and access your injuries, as well as ask you a few questions, if that is alright with you, Mr..." Lauren started as he extended his hand

"James. James Ravensbourne." James said as Lauren shook his hand and smiled softly at the large fae. "I must of really pissed off the wrong succubus." James joked as Lauren's eyes brightened and her stance relaxed at the mention of Bo. James picked up on the change in demeanor and continued. "So it's true. She has a human lover." James said as Lauren shook her head and cleared the thoughts of the succubus. Returning to her professional demeanor, she checked his eyes and his breathing.

"She broke your nose. I'll need to straighten it." She said, not playing into James' prodding. "What kind of fae are you? If you don't mind me asking." Lauren continued as James smirked. 'Why is he so calm and nonchalant about this?' Lauren thought as James continued.

"I'm nothing special." He simply said as Lauren listened to his breathing.

"Deep breath." Lauren said as he complied. "But that doesn't answer my question. You're awfully interested in Bo." She commented as he continued to comply to instructions.

"I'm an Yukiyu. We are direct descendants of the God Yucahu." He said proudly. "But the abilities of my father are what you are curious about."

"Your father?" Lauren asked as the Yukiyu shook his head.

"Quid Pro Quo doc...How long have you and the succubus been fucking?" James asked as Lauren stepped back.

"That is none of your business." Lauren answered shortly as she stepped forward again. "Who is your father?" Lauren asked as her fingers found the break.

"I..." He started as Lauren straightened his nose, causing him to shout out. "Fuck!" He yelled as Lauren smirked, quickly putting her doctor face back on and cleaning the new rush of blood up.

"Just blink once for yes, twice for no." She said, preventing him from talking anymore while she continued her work. "Do you know who your father is?" Lauren asked. She didn't know why she was so curious about this fae in front of her. Something about him spoke to her. He was curious to look at. His body was covered in various tattoos, all revealing a similar theme. She checked his eyes as he blinked twice, only to let out a breath of relief as the blood stopped and she covered it with a bag of frozen peas that Hale provided her.

"It's the reason I'm here. The Pine released me so that I could come here and learn more about him. And I figured I'd start in the place where his only escapee was last seen." He said as Lauren's eyes found his.

"Escapee?" Lauren asked as James stood and stretched.

"Oh yes...I believe you know her. Her name is Aoife." He said seriously. Lauren's eyes widened and his calm, unsettling smile returned to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- So I am surprised at the amount of followers and favorites that I've gotten for just the first chapter. I am humbled and happy to continue this story. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them so! Any questions, p/m me! I am happy to answer any! Here's a new chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Lauren's eyes stayed on the Yukiyu as he stood and refastened the buttons on his shirt. She shook her head and moved in front of him, making sure he knew she was watching his every move.

"What do you know about Aoife?" Lauren asked seriously as he checked himself out in a stainless steel cabinet of the lab.

"She escaped my father's imprisonment. 28 years ago, if I'm not mistaken." James said as he grimaced at the sight of his broken nose.

"I'm sure Bo could..." Lauren started as he grimaced and shook his head. "You're actually turning down a chance with Bo?" She asked as he chuckled.

"No offense, Doc. But taking the succubus who just kicked my ass into my bed doesn't sound appealing to me. Neither does knowingly taking her away from your." James said smirking at the blush that crept up the doctor's cheeks. "Am I free to go, or does the Ash need to speak with me?" James asked.

"I'll send him in." Lauren said as she finished up her patchwork on James' face before stepping back from the Yukiyu. His features softened as he stared at the blonde doctor before him. She looked at him eyes again and swore she knew those eyes. They were similar to ones she had stared into before. Ones she loved letting herself get lost in. Shaking free from her thoughts, she gathered up her materials and packed her bag quickly.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Doc. I'm light fae. We're on the same side you and I." James stated as Lauren opened the door.

"But you want something to do with Bo. If you hurt her, you won't have the fae after you. Just a doctor and Bo's human to contend with." Lauren threatened quietly as James caught her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt her. I just need some answers. Trust me, I'm here to help, not hurt you or Bo or anyone in the Ash's county." James assured as Lauren nodded, before leaving the small office. Exhausted, she pulled a stool up next to Bo and Kenzi, who eagerly bombarded her with questions about the new fae.

"So, Doc...who was the bloody heap of fae BoBo dragged in?" Kenzi asked first as Trick shook his head, before pouring Lauren a glass of scotch. Taking a sip of the harsh liquor, her eyes caught Bo's. The brunette was silent as Kenzi kept her questions coming. Lauren didn't hear Kenzi anymore, as the world faded away and left her and Bo alone. The succubus moved from her stool next to Kenzi and slid in next to Lauren. The blonde doctor smiled, as Bo took her hand underneath the bar and held it tightly, biting her lip as Lauren blushed and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Hello? Doc? One stare from BoBo and she's done. Can't a girl get any answers about the sack of fae in the office?" Kenzi asked as Hale emerged from the office with the battered James. He stared across the bar and saw the three companions drinking. His eyes caught Bo's as she turned to face the fae she fought no even an hour ago.

"Bo, he's light fae. He is on your side." Lauren said as Bo rolled her eyes and stood, bringing the doctor with her.

"Right now Lauren, I don't give a damn about him. I just want to get out of here with you." Bo said as Lauren blushed heavily. The Yukiyu watched as Bo staked her claim on her, making sure he knew that the Doctor was off limits to him. Before she realized it, Lauren was being dragged from the Dal. Unable to stop it, or wanting to, Bo spun around and engulfed her in a deep kiss. Gripping her collar, Bo drew the doctor in, their lips parting as Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist. In an instant, Bo jumped up and wrapped her legs around Lauren's waist, and hissed as Lauren pushed them against the closest wall. Her hands found Lauren's hair, tugging her deeper into their kiss. She felt Lauren's hands holding her ass tight, her hair in her fingers, and her lips moving against hers. Lauren was filling every one of her senses, and her hunger was building even more. She pulled away and smiled as Lauren tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving against Bo's, causing shivers to go up the backs of both women. "I need to feed." Bo panted out as Lauren nodded.

"My place or yours?" Lauren asked as Bo smirked, letting the doctor as she ran to her camaro. Lauren quickly followed the succubus into the car, as Bo started up the yellow beast and pulled out of the lot.

Kenzi smirked as she turned back towards the bar. Trick had poured her a fresh shot, Bo Bo was getting laid, which meant less succubitch and more of her best friend would be present, and there wasn't anything to do other than relax and enjoy this drink. Next to her, the new fae sat, and waited for Trick to come to him. He turned to the goth and smiled genuinely.

"You must be Bo's human." He said as he moved closer.

"I prefer her ass kicking, samurai sword wielding, best friend to the unaligned succubus, but yep. I'm Kenzi." She said as James chuckled. Trick appeared in front of him with a large book. "You need to check in with the Trickster." Kenzi said as she grabbed her shot and threw it back, shaking her body as the cold, smooth vodka hit her throat. After the formalities with Trick, James ordered another round for himself and Kenzi, who eagerly took the shot from the Yukiyu.

"I'm James." He said as she clinked their glasses together and took the shot.

"Nice to meet you there, Jay. So...what can you do?" Kenzi asked eagerly

"Kenzi." Trick started with admonishment. James was quick to stop Trick's chastising of the russian.

"It's alright, Trick. I'm not ashamed of what I am." James said "I'm a Yukiyu." He said as Trick nodded as Kenzi stared at them both.

"And what the hell is that, Yuki?" Kenzi asked as James laughed.

"I am a descendant of the God, Yucahu. We are guardians now. I am strong, I can resist the thrall of certain fae, and water gives me strength. Yucahu is the god of masculine fertility, but he is also a protector. We are protectors, and over the years, we have gone into protecting the sheriffs of the counties. I was born in the Barrens, so, the Pine became my protectee until I found out who my father was. Now I am without a home, or a protectee. Its why I'm so weak right now." James said as Trick again came back and paid attention to the Yukiyu.

"Why would the Pine relinquish a nature born bodyguard? Trick asked as James shrugged.

"Once I found out my father was the Dark King, he wanted nothing to do with me. He said that no offspring of the Wanderer would be protected in the Barrens or anywhere." James said as he drank the beer that was presented to him.

"And you're here to find Aoife...aren't you?" Trick asked as James nodded.

"Bingo, Tricky." James said as Trick stepped back.

"She's gone. She disappeared before the Garuda appeared." Trick said as James frowned. He wasn't about to mention his status as the blood king. The Yukiyu shook his head and drank.

"I guess I should try and get a job with the Ash." He said as Trick stopped him.

"I can't help but notice that you have these tattoos." Trick said pointing to the knife on the Yukiyu's arm. James smiled and covered it.

"I was the Pine's chef primarily. I didn't raise suspicions, just cooked but I was at his side every day since becoming his guardian. I still don't understand how he could just...let me go." James said as Trick smiled.

"I think I can help you James. Tonight, after closing, stick around. I have a bottle of the Barren's best bottle of scotch." Trick said as James smiled and nodded, before turning his attention back to Kenzi. "So...Quid Pro Quo, Kenzi." James asked as Kenzi smirked and grabbed the bottle of Buckthorn that Trick had stashed away.

"What? We're not playing twenty questions without a drink. And since he gave me unlimited booze, why not make it interesting, Yuki." Kenzi said as James laughed and nodded, flipping over their shot glasses. Kenzi poured as James sat back and waited.

"So, since the good doctor didn't want to play my game, I'll ask you. How long have the doctor and Bo been sleeping together?" James asked as Kenzi shook her head and took her shot.

"Who knows. They are on again off again." Kenzi said as James nodded, accepting the answer as he picked of his shot. "If you work for Trick, would you to agree to give me free food and liquor for life?" Kenzi asked as James laughed wholeheartedly.

"Deal." James said as Kenzi pumped her fist and took a second shot with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N New chapter time! Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter answers some questions. Any questions about anything? Just ask! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The Blood King watched silently as the last patron left the bar. Behind him, stood the Yukiyu as he locked the door. He looked stone sober, even though he had drank shot for shot with Kenzi. He looked over in curiosity as she slumbered on the couch in the bar. James was surprised with his high tolerance to the human, but after spending those few hours drinking and playing their curious game of twenty questions, he found that she was surprisingly refreshing. After years serving the Pine, to be free and leave the Barrens, was calming to him. He wasn't used to this city life yet. He had always lived deep in the Barrens, for the near 200 hundred years of his life. He was born in a village named Batsto, to a fae woman who worked the iron works of the village. His mother, a Yukiyu like him, was the protector to Agüeybaná, the great sun, when he welcomed Juan Ponce De Leon to Puerto Rico. She survived the brutal enslavement of her people only to be brought over to the United States to live life as a slave. After many years of running, being captured and running again, she found her way to the Pine Barrens, and into the Light Fae compound hidden deep in the woods. Once she found out ahe was with child, she aligned herself with the light, her only want being a home for her and her child. She became the protector to Gideon Lords, the current Pine, when he passed the hunt in 1813, the same year James was born. He had always been a fierce leader from the time he came to power, but favored his Yukiyus, insuring that James would have a home and a job within the Barrens compounds. It was his father that he wanted to know about. He knew that he hurt his mother. He knew that He had taken Aoife from her home in Ireland to the new world when the blood king sacrificed his own daughter. He knew that before aligning herself, she spent a small tenure with the Dark King.' During her tenure, his mother knew Aoife, had tried to help her, and was punished by the Dark King for her acts. After she gave birth to him, she never left the side of the Pine, and taught him very same while he grew from a young boy to the man he was now. The young man sat back down and waited for Trick to appear from his office.

"Have you heard from the Pine at all?" Trick asked, appearing with a bottle of Barrens scotch and poured him a drink.

"No. But you have, Blood King." James said bluntly.

"How did you..." Trick asked as James took the stiff drink.

"The Pine only sends that bottle in his place to certain events. One being the most recent celebration of the recently departed Ash. He always sends an extra bottle to the Blood King during these fae events. You have a 1802... the year of the coronation of Desmond . The last Ash." James noted as he poured more.

"So you know I won't give you any information on Bo or her mother." Trick said stiffly. James nodded and continued to drink the 100 year old scotch.

"I wouldn't dare threaten my own sister, would I?" James asked seriously, watching Trick's eyes widened, before taking a drink himself.

"How long have you known?" Trick asked as James shrugged.

"Since saw her in the club. She had a familiar vibe. I saw the Dark King once. When I was a boy. He came to the village, and found my mother. She hid me away when he appeared, but I saw him. We share the same features, he, Bo and I. We both look like our father. We just inherited our mothers." James said as Trick poured him more of the aged scotch. "So when do I tell sister dearest that I'm her long lost big bro? Do you think she'll be disappointed?" James joked as Trick shook his head.

"How many of his children are out there?" Trick wondered as James shrugged.

"Who knows. I just glad I got to meet one." James said as Trick nodded.

"Then align yourself with me. You need work, I have a bar. You can work for me here, and still get to cook and do your job. We can protect Bo from him when the time. You can learn from the fae here about him. From me as well." Trick proposed as James smirked.

"The Pine once said to me, if you ever meet him, never turn him down." James said extending his hand. "I swear my blood oath to Yucahu, god of my fathers, protector of us all to protect you and yours, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan." James said surely, shaking the hand of the Blood King before him.

Bo awoke slowly. She felt a familiar weight on her shoulder and soft breathing at her ear. She sighed happily and tightened her grip on Lauren's arms before turning around. Lauren whimpered as she gripped the blankets around her body. Bo felt a rush of satisfaction wash over her as she kissed Lauren's shoulder. The doctor sleepily smiled and took a hold of Bo's pillow as Bo slipped out of bed. She slipped her robe on and began running her bath. She shivered, catching a small bruises on the inside of her thigh. She smiled at the memory of Lauren biting her and riping her legs apart before tasting her. She didn't want to heal right away. She wanted the marks on her skin, she wanted the small reminders of the blonde doctor slumbering in her bed. Slowly, she slipped into the bath and sighed as the hot, soapy water washed over her skin. She laid back and shut her eyes, feeling the tension leaving her body. Her thoughts turned back to her night. The new fae who she fought. He was so curiously calm while she beat him to a pulp. He never raised a hand against her. Why?

'Maybe Lauren spoke with him.' Bo thought as she rubbed her shoulders and sat up. A shuffle outside the door brought her attention back. The door opened slowly and her blonde haired doctor quietly walked in. "Hey!" Bo said happily as Lauren knelt down beside her outside of the tub.

"Hey yourself." Lauren answered as she reached in and swirled the water around in front of her. "You...make me absolutely insatiable. Did you know that?" Lauren asked seriously as Bo chuckled and laid back, her hard nipples sitting slightly above the water

"Is that so, Dr. Lewis?" Bo asked, her voice heavy with desire. She rubbed her legs together as Lauren's hand run the length of her leg.

"Absolutely." Lauren answered as Bo reached over and pulled Lauren into the warm water with her. Lauren felt Bo's slippery skin against hers and moaned softly before Bo's lips found hers again. Her body trembled as Bo pressed her body hard against hers, feeling Lauren's nipples harden against hers. She pulled back as she felt Lauren's hand slip down in between them and cup her breasts, slowly massaging it. She moaned softly as she pulled away from the heated kiss. She grabbed the doctor's hand and licked her finger tips, before dragging them in between them, leading them to her wet center. Her questions about James Ravensbourne could wait. She had finally gotten Lauren back. She wasn't going to let her go just yet. She craved more of the doctor on top of her

The next morning came quickly to the Dal. The light shone brightly on Kenzi's eyes, stirring the young woman out of her slumber. Awaking, she saw the new fae boy in town sitting at the bar, chatting awake with Trick as he drank a coffee. Excitedly, Kenzi jumped up and took the seat next to him, and eagering waited for Trick to pour her a mug of the hot coffee in his hand.

"Good Morning sweet brew of the morning gods." Kenzi whispered as she took a sip of the bitter liquid. "Mas Sugar and Cream please." Kenzi said as James laughed. "Good morning to you too, Yuki. Still here I see?" Kenzi said, dumping her sugar and creamer into her coffee before taking a big gulp of the sweetened coffee.

"Oh yes, I believe I have a promise to you don't I?" James asked as Trick showed him the kitchen area. Kenzi watched as the Yukiyu disappeared behind the doors and began preparing breakfast for the three. Only to appear back moments with a stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs. Kenzi happily dug into the platter before her. She smiled up at the Yukiyu before continuing to feast. James scratched his head as he slipped back in front of the bar, enjoying the cup of coffee in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bo bounced into the Dal. She was full, happy and eager to start her day with her best friend. Entering the Dal, she was greeted by the sight of James, sitting close to her friend as Kenzi was telling the story about the Garuda in great detail. Kenzi turned and saw Bo watching the two of them interact.

"Hey BoBo! Pull up a stool. Jimmy boy here is planning Trick's new menu." Kenzi said rubbing her hands together. "And since I played 20 questions here with Yuki I get free chow for life!" Kenzi said as James shrugged and stared at his sister. She looked smug and satisfied, like the Succubuses he had met in his years, but he saw more. He had similar dark feelings about himself, but attributed it to the fact the powers their father had. Powers he, nor Bo had tapped into you. He needed to talk to her but away from Kenzi. Though he enjoyed her company, He would rather Bo tell her about them being siblings. He stood and turned towards Bo and started walking towards her.

"Would it be possible to take you out for coffee? I have some stuff to speak to you, Bo" James asked seriously. Kenzi's ear perked up, waiting for the fae's answer, giving her a thumbs up as James shook his head.

"Not on a date right? " Bo asked as James nodded.

"Strictly platonic, Bo. I know that you're with the Doc. And honestly, I'm the very last person in this world who wants to sleep with you." James assured as Bo nodded.

"Ok." Bo answered as James nodded, grabbing his hoodie and following the Succubus out. She watched as he walked over to his motorcycle and grab his helmet, looking over to Bo and waiting. He extended his helmet, and Bo eagerly took it, jumping on and holding on tight to the Yukiyu. He started the engine and sped off, following Bo's instructions to a close by cafe. He followed her inside the small coffee house. Once inside, Bo watched as James fidgeted in his seat, unsure on how to begin his conversation.

"You're sure acting like its a date, Jimmy." Bo said as James cringed.

"Just James...or Jay works. It's not. Trust me. I'm just not sure how to begin this conversation." James saif taking a gulp of the lukewarm coffee in front of him. "How much do you know about your mother's imprisonment?" James asked seriously. Bo was taken aback with the sudden question. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"Before we lost her, she just told me the basics. Trick sacrificed her to bring the peace. She was a prisoner to the Dark King. That's about it until she escaped, gave birth to me and gave me up for adoption." Bo said as James nodded.

"And your father?" James asked, continuing to fidget in his seat. It was clear to Bo that he wasn't used to sitting still. He was very much like her doctor. He didn't like to stop his work ever. She didn't know what he was but the mere mention of her mother brought her attention completely to the Yukiyu in front of her. His mention of her father, however gave her more reason to learn about this James.

"What do you know about my father?" Bo asked curiously.

"The same as you. Not a lot. But I do know that my mother was his captive, ended up pregnant and gave birth to me in the Barrens compound." James said as Bo's eyes widened.

"Does that mean..." Bo started as James simply nodded. Her mind began to race. Aoife was held in the same manner, and escaped and gave her up to the humans. His mother lived through the very same thing that hers did. He was her relative. He was her half brother. The reason James never fought back, why he was so calm while she beat him to a bloody pulp. "You're my brother?" Bo asked, just to be sure of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I kinda am. And you're my sister, the unaligned succubus." James said with a smile.

"How long have you've known?" Bo asked, still processing the information she had just learned.

"Not long. The Pine's reasoning for releasing me was because of my father. So learned as much as I could, which isn't much I'm afraid." James admitted as Bo nodded.

"So your mother..." Bo started as James cut her off quickly.

"Is dead. She died in 1906. I've been the Pine's guard ever since." James said quickly. "I had questions about Aoife...but Trick beat you the punch." James said changing the subject.

"She's gone too." Bo said as James nodded. He flagged down the waitress, and ordered a refill for him and Bo, as she sat back, just letting it sink in. James looked down, understanding her need for silence. He knew what this feeling was that Bo was experiencing. Their father was a mad man. He captured Fae women and tortured them. Some ending up with his bastard children. His only saving grace was that he had heard of his sister, researching her before realizing who she was to him. She nodded as James looked up.

"I'm sorry for kicking your ass. This is...a lot to take in, Jay." Bo said as James nodded.

"It definitely is. I don't blame you if you need to leave or maybe go see the Doc for a few." James said as the waitress returned with their refreshed coffees. He sat back and took a drink as Bo returned to her silent state.

'My father is a monster.' Bo thought as she took a swift drink of the hot brew. "This coffee isn't strong enough to deal with this." Bo joked as James chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Look Bo, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Trick and I have an understanding. He's giving me a job, for both sides of me. I will be the cook, and I will the protector to the McCorrigan clan. If you think that I'm going to run away from the only family I have in this world, you're wrong." James said confidently as Bo's eyes widened.

"You what now?" Bo asked, channeling Kenzi for a moment as James wholeheartedly laughed.

"I'm going to protect you and Trick. And whoever else you need me to." James said

The Morrigan sat behind her desk, filing her nails. Her day was filled with negations with the new Ash, trying to bring peace between the two fae sides. She put the file down when she heard her office door open.

"Nicole, I thought I told you no..." Evony started as she looked up, her face dropping as she stood and back up into the corner. There stood a man, covered by a dark leather trench coat, and glasses covering his dark chocolate brown eyes. His beard covered a smirk on his face as he sat down and picked up a magazine on Evony's desk.

"It's been a very, very long time, Evony." The man said as Evony simply nodded.

"It has." She said, finding her voice and slowly sitting down again. Her eyes never leaving the stranger in front of her. "You've return, I see." Evony simply said as he continued to flip through the gossip magazines.

"Well, when your child defeats a Garuda and is the praise of the fae world, you tend to take notice. Tell me, how was Aoife when she returned? Still bloody insane?" He asked as Evony stood still at the mention of the missing succubus.

"Bo had a lot of help from both the light and dark fae." Evony said as he adjusted his glasses before putting down the magazine.

"I'm well aware of her unaligned status. Its a pity really. All of my daughters chose the Dark so quickly. Except for her. And James." He said, his voice dropping at the mention of his only son. "And light fae bastard is in town. He was deep in the Barrens, away from trouble. But now...he's here." He said, his voice filled with venom.

"So what? Want me to kill your baby boy? Don't you think that's a bit rash? He is only a Yukiyu...what harm is he to you?" Evony asked as He simply smiled, and stood before Evony screamed in pain, gripping her head as she dropped to her knees.

"Mind your tongue. Or have you forgotten what I can do to you and the rest of the fae?" He asked as he released his grip on Evony. She scrambled to stand, smoothing her dress as she looked down and nodded. "You will send your best man to capture James. Keep him away from Bo. Keep Bo in the dark. Or was that not the agreement we had when I caught you? I made you, and I can easily break you again, Evony." The man in front of her threatened as his eyes burned bright red. His face still held his sick smile. Evony simply nodded as he dusted his coat off and headed for the door.

"He is light fae. The Pine will notice his absence. Even if he has relinquished James' protection." Evony said as the Dark king simply shrugged and smirked.

"I don't give a fuck about the Pine or the Ask or even you, Evony. Once I break the Blood King, I will return to what is rightfully mine. And neither James nor Bo or any of my other daughters will stop me. You have of whose left. I took care of many of them myself. You know what I want done, Morrigan. Leave Bo and James for last. I will take care of them, myself." The dark man said, before disappearing. Evony let out a breath of relief, glad that he was finally gone. Looking down at her desk, a manila envelope sat, with the simple statement.

'Do not disappoint me, Evony.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm back. Please forgive the longish absence. The type of work I do takes a lot of my free time and I couldn't get to this until today! Enjoy! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows as well!**

Chapter 5

Lauren looked over the charts of the fae in her patient rooms. Her thoughts were on her experiments, but heart called out for her lover. She knew what that meant to her. Hale was the new Ash. He could give her freedom. With Nadia gone, her debt was paid to the Light Fae. She had researched and developed hundreds of anti toxins, cures and preventive measures to ensure that the Fae would live on, while the humans died around them. She shuddered at the thought that future fae would learn of her research as a mere footnote when the history books were written about Desmond, but pride aside she knew what she had done. She could still accomplish more if Hale allowed her to. It was just a simple question of her freedom now. Her mind wandered to the Yukiyu who shook their world up a night before. She needed to assess his injuries again, and possibly fix his nose properly. She had let her anger become the better of her. She didn't understand what he wanted with Bo. Bo... Her Bo... Her cheeks flushed as she thought of the succubus. Her night back with Bo was a blur, but she felt the effects of the Succubus pulsing in her. Her body was sore and she couldn't complain. She had the succubus back. Her thoughts were scattered, but taking a deep breath, she was able to refocus her efforts and finish her rounds before returning to her lab. SHe rounded the corner, only to see the new Ash waited patiently.

"Good Morning, Ash." Lauren said as Hale rolled his eyes and walked with her.

"So...is it true?" Hale asked as Lauren looked at him in confusion.

"Is what true?" Lauren asked as they walked into her office. Surprising the both of them was Bo, standing with a coffee and a bag, a smile plastered on her face as the doctor and Ash walked into together.

"Is what true, Hale?" Bo asked as his eyes widened, putting two and two together as he shook his head.

"Clearly you haven't told the Doc yet, Bo." Hale said as Bo shook his head. He took his leave quickly, as Lauren sighed in relief at his departure.

"Good Morning, Bo." Lauren said as Bo put down the bag and coffee and wrapped her arms around the doctor tightly. The tension of her morning released instantly as she held the doctor tight against her body. She felt a similar release of tension in Lauren as she pulled away.

"I got you coffee and a sandwich from the cafe you like near the Dal." Bo said as Lauren eagerly took a drink of the coffee that was presented to her.

"Thank you, Bo. I could the caffeine and carbohydrates after last night." Lauren admitted with a blush as Bo sat on her desk. "Who do I have to thank for getting you to that cafe this morning? New client?" Lauren asked as she sat down and began nibbling on her sandwich as Bo tensed again and sat on the couch located in Lauren's office.

"James, actually." Bo admitted as Lauren's ears perked up at the mention of the Yukiyu. She saw how tense Bo became as she shifted on the couch.

"What happened with James?" Lauren asked seriously as Bo tried to relax, remembering what he said and finding Lauren's eyes.

"Apparently, he's my brother." Bo said quickly as Lauren's eyes widened as she choked back the bite of the sandwich.

"Your brother?" Lauren asked as Bo nodded.

"Half brother...his mother lived through what mine did." Bo said as she tensed thinking about Aoife. She shook free of her thoughts as Lauren sat next to her and took her hand in her own.

"How...what does this mean, Bo?" Lauren asked as Bo smiled and sat back.

"I don't know...but I have a brother now. But he isn't leaving here anytime soon. Trick took the opporunity to take advance of having a Yukiyu in the Dal. Which means he will always be around." Bo said as Lauren nodded before remembering the book on her desk.

"I took the time and found some things on the Yukiyu. He is incredibly rare. They were more present in the last 5 centuries, but with the advances in science and arms, as well as the evolution of the fae, the need for them has lessoned, and they have slowly died out." Lauren said retriving the book and handing it to Bo. "Trick wanted to see it as well." Lauren admitted as Bo sighed and stashed the book away. "Is it bothering you? All this talk about your father?" Lauren asked as Bo stood and walked over to where the doctor stood. She wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her close to her.

"It terrifies me. If he so horrible, and so powerful, then why haven't we seen him, or even heard from him somehow?" Bo asked nervously as Lauren took her cheeks in both hands and lifted Bo's face, their eyes meeting instantly.

"You can do anything, Bo. You have everything you could possibly need to stop a thousand Dark Kings. You have friends, family..." Lauren started as Bo leaned in closer to her. Her breath hot against the blonde's lips as Lauren licked her own slowly.

"You..." Bo finished as Lauren nodded and moved in, capturing the brunette's lips swiftly. Bo moaned against her lips, before pulling her tight into her arms, deepening the kiss as Lauren's hands found her dark locks and entangled her fingers in it. They stood there, silent, just in each other presence, the information still fresh in both of their minds. Neither wanted to let the other, simply content on staying in the doctor's office, ignoring the rest of the world out around them.

James stood outside the Dal. A cigarette hung from his mouth as he stared at the screen of his phone. He dialed a number, and waited. His eyes searched the perimeter of the Dal parking lot. His eyes dropped back to the screen as the call went straight to voicemail. Sighing, he flicked the ash from the cigarette before starting to walk around the building. His thoughts went back to the Barrens. His former master still was refusing to answer his calls. He wasn't being forgiven for the sins of his father against his mother. He was the bastard of a forced union to the leader of the Dark Fae. The monster that brought war among the fae. The reason Trick brought the fae laws into being. The reason he, Bo and who knows how many Dark King bastards into the world. He continued walking around the building, only to see a tall, scruffy blonde detective appear with a blonde woman. He felt them, and instantly knew what they were. Moving quickly, he reached around the corner and grabbed his hidden blade, before quickly moving behind the two detectives..

"Tamsin...wait..." The blonde detective said, turning towards the sound of a breaking branch. In an instant, Jame gripped Tamsin from behind, holding the steel against her neck as he turned their bodies towards the wolf. Dyson unholstered his gun, aiming at James' head as he planted his feet, his guns dead on James'. "Who the fuck are you?" Dyson growled as James planted his feet, keeping the blade steady against the Valkyrie's neck.

"She is Dark...what the fuck are you doing with a Dark Fae Valkyrie?" James asked as Dyson growled at the Yukiyu.

"Oh please Dyson, just shoot him. He won't kill me." Tamsin said as she elbowed James in the stomach. James stepped back, before charging back at her. She side stepped quickly, as James landed on the wet ground. He felt the water hit his back, landing in a large puddle from the previous night's rain. Cracking his neck, he quickly stood as Tamsin advanced on him. He grabbed her arm as she came close, picking her up and dropping her to the ground, stepping on her neck as she reached up, gripping his foot as he stepped down, pinning her to the wet ground.

"Stop!" They heard as Trick emerged from the bar, quickly coming between the Yukiyu and the detectives. "Let her go." Trick admonished as James stepped back, hiding the blade quickly as Tamsin stood next to Dyson. "Remember, this is neutral ground, James. I am not the Pine. The Light and The Dark are welcomed here. We do not turn fae away." Trick said as James nodded as he side stepped away from the detectives, following them inside the bar.

"What the hell is he?" Tamsin asked, sitting at the bar with Dyson.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trick asked as James quickly hid in the kitchen, taking the blade from his boot and returning to it's case. He heard Dyson answer quickly as he turned to his stove, and beginning to cook, trying to forget the confrontation with the two detectives.

"This is Tamsin...my new partner. Apparently the Ash and Morrigan are trying a new thing...working together" Dyson said bitterly as he drank the ale Trick placed in front of him. "Who's the kid?" Dyson asked as he relaxed into the stool..

"James. He came from the Barrens. He's new, and didn't know what the hell he was doing. His kind of fae is fiercely loyal to their employers." Trick embellished quickly, refusing to reveal James' trueself.

"So they are bitches, good. He hits like one." Tamsin said as Trick shook his head.

"Just remember he is light fae. And a hell of a cook. I don't want to lose this one." Trick said, closing the subject of James as the two detectives turned towards each other, choosing to listen to the blood king. James popped out of the kitchen and nodded to Trick, silently thanking him as he showed him a meal. He brought it over to the bar, and saw the door open. He smiled as Kenzi walked in and saw dinner in his hands.

"Oh good, I can reunite my two great loves. What are we having tonight, Jimmy?" Kenzi asked as Trick walked away, shaking his head as he served a pair of dark fae on the other side of the bar.

"Nothing special, he mentioned colcannon earlier." James said as he gave her a plate and poured her a beer. Kenzi smiled as she eagerly took the ale and ate. He turned and saw Dyson's eyes on him, cold and unwavering as James returned his gaze to Kenzi, who had caught the stare down between men

"What's going on between you and Dyson?" Kenzi asked as James frowned and took a sip of water.

"We had a misunderstanding about the Valkyrie." James said as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and headed outside. Kenzi walked over to the wolf and sat next to him, slowly eating the bowl of warm colcannon. Tamsin turned, only to see the goth human slowly eating and watching them.

"Who's the chick, Dyson?" Kenzi asked as she continued to eat the potatoes in front of her.

"Tamsin." Tamsin answered as Kenzi nodded as she looked her up and down.

"You look like Valkyrie. How did you get the footprint to your neck?" Kenzi asked as Trick shook his head as Kenzi raised her hands in defense, before drinking her beer. "Ok, so you and Jimmy boy got into a fight. Is that why he's being all quiet?" Kenzi asked as Trick saw the Yukiyu outside again, smoking another cigarette as he watch the patrons with Trick.

"Just a little fight to wake us up this morning, nothing special. He wasn't Dyson's new partner to be dark." Tamsin said as Kenzi's eyes widened as she turned towards Dyson. He simply nodded as he drank his beer. He eyes quickly found the new fae's as he reentered the bar. James simply looked away as Kenzi bounced back his way, waiting on a refill of the potatoes that James had made.

"Don't let Dyson bother you. He's just bothered that a new alpha male type walked into the bar." Kenzi said as James nodded.

"A dog doesn't bother me." James simply stated as Dyson stood. James smirked and dunked his hand in the sink in front of him, a surge of power coursing through his veins as Trick stood inbetween them.

"Stop this, now. James you took an oath. Dyson is under that protection." Trick said quickly as James removed his hand and dried it.

"He is no McCorrigan." James muttered as Trick shook his head and stepped forward.

"But his is loyal to me. Which means he is under your protection, as per your oath." Trick reminded as James nodded and stepped back, breaking his gaze from Dyson. Dyson's eyes stayed on James', still wondering what kind of fae this James was, and why was he here. He made a mental note to research him immediately. Whoever he was, his protective gaze over the blood king and the human in the bar worried him, and he didn't want this cook to bring down his friend and his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

`Kenzi left the Dal and began walking down towards the crack shack. The young goth grabbed the flask hidden in her boot and took a quick swig as she ventured into a department store. She eyed the bags, toying with the tag as she smirked into the camera above her. She quickly moved along into the clothes, her fingers running over the various fabrics of the dresses she stared at. Her eyes went back to the bags where a security guard now stood watching her. She back away and walked back towards the entrance of the store. She slowly made her way to the doors as the guard followed her. SHe made it through and felt a hand grab her and drag her into the alleyway next to the department store.

"What the fuc..." Kenzi started to yell as she looked up and saw James standing there, his eyes disapproving of her actions. "What's up, Yuki?" Kenzi asked as James took her purse.

"You're returning it, Kenzi." James said as Kenzi took her bag back and shook her head.

"No way. Besides, who is going to miss this?" Kenzi asked as she eyed up the new dress in her bag.

"No one but the pockets of the people who made that dress, designed that dress, are forced to sell the dress and assholes who take the money from those people." James said as Kenzi rolled her eyes and stashed the dress away. "Are you always this stubborn?" James asked as Kenzi nodded as the Yukiyu lit a cigarette.

"I get it, you're a good boy...I see right through those sick tats and pointy hair of yours. You're just like Bo. All badass on the outside, a pink fluffy marshmallow goo on the inside." Kenzi said as James shook his head at the mention of Bo.

"When was the last time you saw Bo, anyway?" James asked following the Russian in the opposite direction of the department store.

"After BoBo's walk of fae shame this morning. Did you get your answers?" Kenzi asked back as James smirked. They were playing the question game again. The goth in front of him stopped and turned as she eyed up another store.

"If I answer, will you not steal from this store?" James asked as she eyed up a pair of black leather thigh boots in the window. Kenzi rolled her eyes and nodded, her curiosity winning out. She was really enjoying having a fae pal not hold back the ways of the fae from her, plus the bonus of free food with her lifetime supply of booze from the Dal was a perk she wanted to keep.

"Yes." Kenzi agreed as James smirked and walked ahead.

"Yep.." James simply answered as Kenzi's eyes widened at the short answer.

"Hey, no fucking fair. Tell me!" Kenzi said chasing the Yukiyu into the Dal.

"Not my place to say. You need to talk to Bo." James said as they stopped. Bo stood there with Trick, a book on the bar open and the wolf and valkyrie sitting across from them. He rolled his eyes at seeing Dyson again, before smirking at Kenzi and retreating into the kitchen.

"Hey...where were you with Jay?" Bo asked as Kenzi shook her fist angrily at his door.

"Jimmy caught me using my discount at the department store. Then he stopped me from making friends with these sweet, sweet boots' They were calling my name, Bobalicious. Practically screaming to join my closet. They knew mama would have taken care of them." Kenzi said as Bo laughed. Looking at the kitchen door, she sighed as Dyson and Tamsin stood. She wasn't expecting the Dark Fae Valkyrie to be there with Dyson. Hell, she hadn't even expecting him when she got there, but once she picked up the new case, she needed to talk to Trick. Her mind was in a haze since the morning had passed. She had a new brother to get to know, a friend who was way more than that, and a best friend she needed to unload on.

"What do you say about having a horror movie pizza night, Kenz?" Bo asked as she stood. "I could use my Kenzi time, and I have so much to talk to you about." Bo said as Kenzi's lit up and she nodded wholeheartedly.

Later that night, after a long night of slasher flicks and extra cheese pizza, Bo sat back and watched her best friend down her beer.

"Kenz...I've got something to tell you." Bo confided as Kenzi stopped and put the bottle down.

"What's up, Bobo? The doc teach you some new moves?" Kenzi joked as Bo chuckled.

"Its actually about James..." Bo started, quickly launching into the story James told her mere hours ago. Watching the Russian's reaction and hearing her launch into her string of questions brought a strange sense of calm to Bo. It didn't matter to Kenzi. She still knew that to Bo, Kenzi was her numero uno. Yeah, she had a brother and they had many lifetimes to know each other. Kenzi was her now, the only person who had her back unconditionally since they met. She sat back and relaxed, happy that Kenzi was seemingly excited to welcome the new comer to their fold. For right now, she couldn't focus on this business with their father, she could only focus on her now. And right now, she had a family to take care of.

Evony watched as red caps brought in the bound and chained brunette woman. Her eyes moved away as she grabbed her purse and found her I.D. Nodding to the red caps, she turned away as the young brunette woman screamed, before Evony heard a guttural moan, and a body thudding to the ground. She moved from the room and walked back up the stairs, before stopping at the final landing. She saw the trench jacket, and shuddered as he turned and smirked at her.

"I found the last one. She's downstairs. It's done." Evony said as he nodded and pulled out a pipe. Lighting it, he inhaled, before blowing the noxious smoke in Evony's face.

"We're not done, Evony...You still need to get my brat away from my bastard." He said as he continued to smoke. She nodded as she walked away from him, his laughter ringing in his ears as he descended the stairs, the sound of the door banging shut finally silencing the menacing laughter that emerged from the dark king's mouth. He watched as the red caps dismembered the child he had abandoned many years before. He bent down and felt the warmth of her blood on his fingertips, bringing them up to his lips and shivering as the rush of power flowed through him. He smirked as the red caps moved away from him and the body, lowering their heads as the dark king stood, walking over to a smaller member of the group in front of him.

"I have an assignment for you lot..." He said he gripped the younger member's neck, snapping it instantly as he let the body crumble in front of him. "You are to find the Yukiyu hidden in the Dal...make his life hell. Make it so he can no longer serve the owner of the bar. Get him away from the succubus. His blood will keep your caps soaked for a good, long time." He said as he stepped over the two bodies, sneering as he quickly left the room, leaving behind the red caps to regroup before leaving the small warehouse.

After the two best friends had their night, Kenzi still felt antsy. She wanted to get out of the shack, maybe throw a few back and enjoy the company of the many fae she had come to know and love. Bo was on her way to Lauren's, and Kenzi knew that she wouldn't show herself again until the next morning. She pulled opened the door and smiled at the large crowd in the Dal. She bounced over to the bar, and took a sit, patiently waiting for the Blood Sage owner to show himself with the first of many drinks she had planned on consuming on this very evening. She scanned the crowd, and squealed as Trick appeared with a pint of ale and a smile on his face.

"What's up, Trickster?" Kenzi asked as Trick shrugged and grabbed a few dirty glasses.

"The crowd is good, the food is all everyone is talking about, and I've managed to bring in even younger fae because of it. Business is good, Kenzi. As long as James and Dyson can keep their alpha selves in check, it will stay good." Trick said as Kenzi nodded and drank..

"Where is Yuki anyway? Hiding?" Kenzi said as Trick rolled his eyes.

"Working Kenzi. Not all of us get the luxury of sitting at the bar and drink and eat for free." Trick joked as Kenzi clenched her fist to her chest and nodded smugly.

"Well not everyone is awesome like me, Trick. And not everyone easily falls for the good ol' Russian charm." Kenzi said as she saw a plate appear in front of her.

"Some people just want to see you put some meat on them bones of yours." She heard as she looked over and saw James, covered in flour and other random food stains, smirking as Kenzi eagerly dug into her newly presented meal. Shaking his head, he looked at Trick, and waited as Trick understood and let the cook walk outside. Kenzi grabbed her pint and followed the cook out the door, watching as he lit a cigarette, and began scanning the area.

"So what's up, Yuki? Hard at work I see." Kenzi played as James smirked.

"What are we playing for now?" James asked as Kenzi shrugged.

"Well, there is this thing we have to do with the Ash. Its the meeting of the elders. Bo and I need to get some information, but its from an elder in your area." Kenzi said as James shook his head.

"You want me to distract him while you and Bo get info from the Barrens? You could just ask me? I lived there for 175 years." James said as Kenzi smirked.

"Not distract, Bo can do that all by herself, just watch him, like you do with Dyson. How old are you anyway?" Kenzi asked, wasting one of her many questions.

"199. How long have you known?" James quickly asked as Kenzi drank her beer, and watched as the Yukiyu smoked.

"She told me tonight at movie night. You're Bobo's big bro." She reaching up and ruffling his messy mohawk. "But I'm her little sister. Have been since the day we met and she saved my life." Kenzi confided as James smiled at the short girl.

"So what am I doing at this party? Do I have to wear a suit?" James asked as Kenzi smiled.

"Yep. Hale and his sister have to do this together to represent clan Zamora, and Tamsin is going to be Dyson's back up that night. Bo Bo and Lauren are together now, so that leaves them out of it. So you,Yuki, are my date. As well as my backup if the situation gets sticky." She said as she poked him in the chest, pulling back as she felt the hard muscle underneath the loose black T shirt. "Don't fuck it up." She joked as she stepped back, blushing slightly as she took a gulp of her beer.

"You don't care about people's personal space, do you?" James joked as he pulled from his cigarette and looked up. "You are trouble, aren't you Kenzi?" He asked seriously as Kenzi smiled and finished off her beer.

"Yep, and don't you forget it." Kenzi quipped, walking back inside and straight to the bar. James shook his head and covered his eyes.

"That girl is going to be the death of me..." James whispered before turning his head. He saw the figure watching underneath the streetlight. It wore a long trench coat, and a hood covered his face. James' blood went cold as he stepped towards it, reach behind his back for his chef knife, concealed in his own jacket. Taking another step, the figure stepped forward itself. As James reached the street, a bus pulled up in front of the figure. Running, James reach the stop, only to see the bus drive away and the figure missing from their spot. Turning around he searched for it, feeling out the familiar presence that was once standing here watching him. Reluctantly he stopped his search, the figure was long gone now, there was no use in searching it out. Not when he had work to do here and a job to finish before the night was through. Returning his knife to its holder, he ran inside, shaking off the cold from the figure's deep stare into him.

"Hey Yuki! What's a girl gotta do for some cheese fries around here?" Kenzi yelled as James looked up, smiling at the small girl sitting at the bar. His sister's best friend, he quickly thought as he turned towards the small kitchen.

'_Fuck.._.' James thought, his hand hitting his head, trying to shake free his thoughts and worries. Only to be bombarded again with thoughts of Bo's best friend 'Bo's gonna kill me.' James thought, fighting against the thoughts filling his head. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James walked passed the row of clothing, as Bo threw shirts at him to catch. His sister, now concerned over their new mission as well as the state of her brother clothing attire, shuffled through the racks, watching her brother in curiosity as he grimaced at the bright colored dress shirts.

"Do you honestly think me helping you guys is a good idea?" James asked as Bo pulled out a black dress shirt and turned towards him.

"Call it our first sibling bonding trip...no one needs to know that you're my brother...and since Elder Ricken will be there, he will see that the Ash is willing to work with all counties in the country and across the border." Bo explained as James rolled his eyes.

"I only ever saw Elder Ricken when he came to the Barrens compound...which was never." James said as he watched his sister pull out a tight black suit jacket. "So...tell me about Dr. Lewis." James said as she smiled and handed him the suit jacket.

"I'm not Kenzi...I'm not playing 20 questions with you, bro." Bo said as James nodded and took a pair of suit pants from her.

"This is just a brother curious about his little sister and her girlfriend, Bo." James assured as he followed her to the tie section of the department store.

"She is..." Bo stopped as a blush came to her cheeks. The previous at the doctor's home replayed in her mind as she continued her shopping. "She is amazing...I still can't believe she wants me...wants to be with me...even after all the times I messed up...or will mess up...she still looks at me with this look...it just..." Bo sighed as she stopped and held herself. "Its everything...you know?" Bo asked as James shook his head.

"I fought in 3 wars, little sister. I watched men and fae die around me. I watched many humans come and go...I've never felt that...or seen that look...ever." James said as she frowned.

"3 wars? How old are you?" Bo asked, mimicking Kenzi's question the day before.

"I'm 199...October is my 200th birthday." James confided. He watched as Bo's eyes widened. He chuckled as he picked up a black tie. "I'm thinking black on black." James said as Bo rolled her eyes and grabbed the tie from him.

"You two fit together like peas in a pod." Bo joked as James nervously laughed and followed her to the dressing rooms. She stood outside the door as her brother changed slowly. "Why so curious about Lauren?" Bo asked, trying to figure out why her brother had sudden questions about Lauren.

"I contracted the virus 5 years ago. She was the one who found the cure Bo. We are all indebted to her for what she has done for the fae." James said as he opened the door, fiddling with the tie as Bo stepped forward and helped him tie the windsor knot for him. "So this is what its like..." James commented as Bo looked up at him, confused by his statement.

"What?" Bo asked as James turned and admired himself in the mirror. The tattooed fae smiled and wrapped an arm around the young succubus.

"Having a sister. Someone to look out for you." James said as Bo blushed. She hadn't thought about this before. The possibility of having more family out there. She had a older brother right next to her, who without a second thought, aligned himself with her grandfather to protect her. She liked it. She was building her family, the family that eluded her for so long. She had Kenzi, Trick, Lauren, Dyson and Hale, and now her blood kin, a big brother.

"You're stuck with me now, James." Bo said as he smiled warmly, hugging her closer.

Lauren stood at her lab table. Her eyes focused on the microscope in front of her. She stepped back, bring her hand to her brow and shook her head. The request was a simple one. Hale had simply asked to look into Bo's DNA, find clues as to why James was looking for her father. He wanted to trust that the Yukiyu, now loyal to the blood king, was trustworthy. He wanted to know why he was so interested in Bo's lineage. But in order to figure out why, she knew she needed James' DNA.

"Dr. Lewis..." She heard as she looked away from the slide and turned her head. Dyson stood there, waiting for her to step away from her work to speak with him. She walked away from her research and sat at her desk, staring up at the shifter in front of her.

"What can I help you with, detective?" Lauren asked, trying to hide her dislike of the wolf in front of her. Dyson merely sat down and stared back, not bothering to hide his dislike of the human doctor in front of him.

"There have been multiple murders over the last week. All dark fae. All young fae women. We need to find a connection. The Morrigan has Tamsin on it, which means I am on it. Can we count on your help, Dr.?" Dyson asked as Lauren nodded.

"Of Course, detective...when can I access the bodies. Has any blood work been done on the victims?" Lauren asked as Dyson pulled the file from the desk and dropped it in front of her. She ignored the blatant sign of disrespect before opening it. She reviewed the information before closing the file.

"There are no links between these women. They were found bound and gagged at various dark fae locations. The last one was found this morning." Dyson said standing.

"I will run tests, and review the coroner results, but these are pretty conclusive Dyson." Lauren tried as he nodded.

"There is something that is linking these women. They were found the same way and murder the same way. They all smell the same. There has to be a link." He said, exiting the room quickly. She scoffed as the door shut behind him. Grabbing the folder again, she looked at the pictures of the 7 dead fae. Her eyes reviewed their features, their types of fae, looking for similarities, trying to link them together. All 7 women were different, powerful and rare fae. All 7 were dark haired. And all 7 were dark fae. The youngest was 123 years old and the eldest was closing in to a 500 years of age. They had nothing in common with each other, yet why were all 7 murdered the way they were. Her eyes focused on the most recent victim.

'Kaja Thorhild...dark fae. A voula. Rare norse fae from Norway...born 1890...the youngest voula found in the last 3 centuries. Why her?' Lauren thought as she continued to scan the pages. She sighed and grabbed her phone, dialing the one person she could count on for founding out any kind of information.

Bo watched as her best friend bounced up and down at the new assignment. Lauren had called earlier, wanting their help on Dyson's new murder case. It meant going into Dark Fae territory, and that meant 2 things for Kenzi. Killer shopping and better nightclubs. She started her camaro and turned back to her best friend.

"Why do you think James is so nervous about going to this meeting?" Bo asked as Kenzi shrugged her shoulders.

"Its probably because Yuki hasn't gotten laid in a century. He was too busy being the Pine's buttboy." Kenzi joked as Bo shook her head. "He wasn't his buttboy...he was his protector. That is what he is...a guard." Bo reassured as Kenzi nodded.

"Well he'll be my guard that night..." Kenzi said as Bo's phone rang. She looked at the id, smiling as she picked it up.

"Hello beautiful...miss me already?" Bo asked as Lauren blushed...she sat back at her desk and sighed.

"Absolutely...but its not why I'm calling...Dyson has a new case...and he needs some help...but I need your help...I can pay you..." Lauren said as Bo smiled, moving away from Kenzi's prying ears.

"You can pay me with dinner...you and me...tomorrow night? Or I could just swing by for midnight snack tonight?" Bo said as she heard Lauren chuckle.

"Dinner it is, Bo. Could you come by the compound and check out the files he left with me?" Lauren asked as Bo smiled.

"Sure thing. Me and Kenz will head over there now." She said saying goodbye to the doctor and turning back to Kenzi.

"Hotpants needs us?" Kenzi asked as Bo nodded, excited to see the blonde again. The made their way over to the light fae compound, finding their way to the research area where Lauren was once again deep in her research. Kenzi took the hint, as Bo slowly walked over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head as Lauren relaxed against her.

"That was fast." Lauren commented as she turned, kissing the succubus chastely. Bo smiled as Lauren disengaged herself and made her way to her desk. Her eyes raked the doctor's body. She wore a simple outfit, a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt underneath her white lab coat. But the sight of her brought shivers to Bo. She sat on the desk in front of Lauren, hoping to break her intense 'doctor mode' and bring out 'after hours Lauren' again. Lauren blushed as Bo sat forward, biting her lip as Lauren produced the files that Dyson entrusted her with. Her eyes caught Bo's and she saw the flash of blue again. Biting her own lip, She watched as Bo took the file, and placed it on the desk, before pulling the doctor in for a deep kiss, pressing her body against hers as she climbed into her lap. She knew she could break the doctor out of her mode. She had done it before, and she was determined to do it again as she ran her hands over Lauren's chest and underneath the lab coat. The doctor moaned against her lips, forgetting about being her office, and pulled Bo in tighter, her fingers running the course of body as the succubus pulled away, making the door was closed before kissing the doctor deeply again.

Kenzi walked away from the research area quickly, not wanting to be around while her friend banged the light fae doctor again. She rounded the corner and saw Hale speaking with James. The Yukiyu nodded as Hale went over what he had to do for the meeting that very weekend. The cook simply smiled as Hale turned and saw Kenzi.

"Hey Little mama...where's Bo?" Hale asked as James turned and saw the young Russian walking over to them. He smiled wide as she stepped over and hit James in the arm before relaxing.

"What the hell was that for?" James asked as Hale laughed.

"Bobo is with Hotpants. Don't go anywhere near there unless you want..." Kenzi started as Hale's eyes lightened up. "Prev...just don't go to Lo's office." She said as James shook his head and nodded back to the Ash, bowing his head as he hugged Kenzi and retreated to his office, leaving the two alone.

"How often do they go at it?" James asked jokingly as Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen our ceiling? One day they are going to fall through." Kenzi said as James shuddered and laughed nervously. "You get your suit yet? What was Haley saying?" Kenzi asked as James rolled his eyes.

"He just wanted a refresher course on us Barrens folk. He also told me to be a perfect gentleman for my 'date'." James said as Kenzi smirked.

"If you don't, you'll have a succubus and a siren and wolf shifter to deal with. Not to mention my sword." Kenzi joked as James laughed nervously again, looking down at the ground as he ran his hand through his short locks. "Calm down Yuki, I promise loads of fun in one small Russian package." Kenzi assured as James smiled. She blushed as James stepped forward and looked down at her.

"No worries Kenzi...I plan on being a perfect gentleman. Or else my sister will kill me. Right?" James said as Kenzi nodded, looking up and learning the Yukiyu's features. They heard someone coming and turned, to see Bo and Lauren holding hands and whispering to each other as they separated, blushing as they were caught by her best friend and older brother. Bo's eyes found Kenzi's, who just shrugged as she punched James' arm again, before retreating as the Yukiyu followed them out. "What's up, Bo?" James asked, ignoring the taunts from the young russian girl as he followed them to their car.

"Lauren asked for our help on Dyson's case. A bunch of dead rare fae are turning up around town." Bo said as James nodded.

"Do you want me to..." James started as Bo chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about us, Jay. We'll be fine. I promise, bro." Bo said as James nodded.

"Noted...but its my sworn duty to take care of the McCorrigan clan. And Kenzi. And Dyson..." James said, his voice filled with dislike of the wolf. Bo rolled her eyes and jumped in the beast with Kenzi.

"That includes Lauren too. Help her out here if Trick doesn't need you." Bo said

"The kind of help that doesn't involve Bo Bo jumping into Hotpants." Kenzi interjected as James laughed.

"Word. I'll help her out. Trick doesn't need me until later tonight anyways. Maybe I can help Dr. Lewis out. I owe her my life after all." James said as Bo nodded before waving to her older brother as she peeled out of the compound. James quickly turned and returned to the lab where Lauren worked silently. She looked up and smiled warmly at the new visitor. James pulled up a stool and sat in front of her as she stepped away from her desk.

"Just the fae I wanted to see. I never got the chance to check your nose and run tests. May I?" Lauren asked as James rolled his sleeves up and allowed her to work.

"Anything for the doctor who saved my life." James assured as Lauren blushed.

"You contracted the virus?" Lauren asked as she tied off James' arm.

"Half of the Barrens did. I was one of the first. I had direct contact to the Pine. We were lucky enough that he stopped being so damn stubborn and contacted the Ash before it was too late." James said as Lauren nodded, remembering the desperate message from The Pine. He made mention of his people and the numbers that had already passed when he finally broke and contacted the former Ash. She was the one who made the vaccine available to them. She went through her test and blood work. Leaving James alone briefly, she dripped his blood onto a slide, before taking out a second sample. Bo's DNA. Their common link. She made her way back to her microscope and began comparing the two blood sides. She had forgotten about James for a brief second, before he came to her and bid her farewell, promptly leaving to begin his shift at the Dal with Trick. She smiled but quickly returned to her work. She continued to work through the night, noting the similarities between them before grabbing the new samples provided for her by Tamsin, Dyson's new partner, who now stood in the lab as the doctor was frantically pacing around the lab. The blonde fae was curious as the what the Lauren was in a fuss about as she prepared a new slide, containing the DNA of the voula, the last murder victim that was found. She stared into the microscope before standing back and turning towards the detective.

"I need samples from all 7 victims. Immediately." Lauren stated, her voice stoic as she turned back away from Tamsin. If she was right...this could open a new door, and it was a door that neither Bo or James Would be ready to face. If she was right, this meant that the Dark King was back, and was ready to strike at any means necessary...including the demise of his own offspring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bo waited patiently as Kenzi dressed upstairs. It had been a couple of days since Lauren started working on the results from the dark fae murders, and she hadn't left the lab but only to sleep and eat briefly. When she did see the doctor, she usually hopped right into the bed with Bo, before disappearing again. Bo was worried for her girl. What could possibly be so important that she couldn't answer a simple question for her? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she watched as her friend bounced down the stairs in a tight black strapless dress. She smiled as Kenzi did a twirl and waited to hear Bo's approval as the succubus stood and walked over to the door.

"You look great, Kenz...You're going to break my brother's heart." Bo said jokingly as Kenzi blushed and watched as Bo strapped throwing daggers to her thigh. Kenzi, taking note, concealed a small boot knife and looked at the time.

"What time is Hotpants getting here?" Kenzi asked as Bo frowned and grabbed her own dagger, strapping it to her other thigh.

"She is meeting us there, something about finally getting everything together for us. I miss her...whatever she found has got her all nervous. I haven't seen her like this before. I'm worried, Kenz..." Bo said as they heard a knock. She cautiously opened the door, only to see her brother standing there, messing with the black bow tie around his neck. Smiling, she opened the door fully, presenting James to his 'date' for the night. "Looking good, big bro." Bo said as James chuckled and stepped into the crack shack.

"Nice digs, little sis. I like the lack of walls. Reminds me of the barracks I lived in when I served for the Union. Just girlier, and with indoor plumbing." James said as Bo's eyes widened, turning to Kenzi who smiled at the Yukiyu as he walked around the kitchen.

"So you fought in the American Civil War? Nice." Kenzi said as James rolled his eyes and continued surveying the interior of the crack shack. Satisfied that it was indeed secure, he turned towards the two women and smiled warmly as he extended his arms.

"Shall we ladies?" James as Kenzi took his arm, waiting for Bo to follow suit. She sighed and reached for a third blade, before walking out with her best friend and older brother. The trio made their way to the Ash's compound, where the meeting of the elders was in full swing. Upon their arrival, James and Kenzi took a step away from Bo, leaving her alone for a brief moment so that James could check out his surroundings and make sure that the McCorrigans in the room were safe. He was sure of its security, but his heart raced as he looked down beside him. Kenzi smiled up at him as a waiter walked by. Quickly, she secured two glasses of champagne, handing one to the Yuki who happily accepted it.

"You look great, Kenzi." James said as he sipped the offered champagne.

"You don't look half bad, Yuki. You clean up well." Kenzi said as she felt his arm wrap around her waist as a few fae elders passed by. Kenzi blushed as he nodded to them, who ignored the human by him side and went their separate ways from them. Kenzi took a step back as James chuckled.

"Sorry, I know them from the Barrens. They have a certain distaste for humans. But if they see a fae by their side, they won't feed from them." James said nonchalently as Kenzi nodded.

"You Barrens folk know how to have a good time." Kenzi said dryly as James rolled his eyes and laughed.

"We are forrest dwelling people. The Pine himself hasn't left the compound in nearly a hundred years. Not since we both fought side by side with other fae during World War 1." James said, simply shrugging as Kenzi's eyes widened again.

"How many wars have you fought in?" Kenzi asked as James shook his head.

"No time to play now, Kenzi. Elder Ricken is here." James said pointing to a fae across the room. Kenzi nodded, and signalled Bo across the hall, but the succubus was in her own world. Across the way, Bo sighed as she watched James and Kenzi walk away to do their rounds in the Compound Hall. Her eyes searched out the elder she needed to find, but her thoughts fell back to Lauren. Where was her girl? What did she have to worry about? She sighed heavily as she watched we brother wrap an arm around Kenzi. She smiled warmly as she turned around and her eyes caught a sight she wouldn't soon forget. Dr. Lauren Lewis walked in dressed in a deep blue blouse and black suit pants. Her hair was disheveled and her hand held a black folder as she began walking around the fae filled room. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Bo. She let out a sigh of relief before pushing past the many fae in her path. Bo eagerly walked towards her, happy to see the blonde in the hall finally. She pusher passed some larger fae and stopped to take Lauren in.

"Bo, I'm so sorr..." Lauren started as Bo shook her head and pulled her away from the crowd. The doctor followed eagerly as Bo pulled her into a dark corner, shielding them from the prying eyes of the elders. Lauren blushed as Bo pulled her into a tight hug, sighing in relief as she tightened it, ringing the succubus closer.

"It's all right. Just relax, and tell me in a few minutes. I just want to look at you." Bo whispered as Lauren bit her lip and smiled at her lover. Bo looked stunning to the Doctor. The red dress clinched to Bo in all the right places and the simplicity of it left little to the imagination of the blonde doctor. Her face flushed as she gripped Bo's waist, pulling her in tighter, closer to her own body.

"I found something big..." Lauren whispered as Bo's eyes widened, and her grasp on Lauren's hands. "We need to tell Dyson and James immediately." Lauren said as Bo's eyes caught James signal.

"James...why do we need to tell James..." Bo asked as she looked just beyond the shoulder of the blonde in front of her. She groaned as Lauren turned, seeing the couple across the room, pointing out a tall, frail looking elder as he crossed the room and sat at a table with other fae. The fae stood and greeted the frail man warmly as he sat at the head of the table. "Our target is here. Just...hold that thought. Ok?" Bo asked as Lauren nervously clutched the folder.

"Bo you don't understand, it can't wait." Lauren said seriously, as Bo's eyes watched as she signaled Kenzi quickly, who moved away from the table of weird fae, while James eagerly spoke with the people from his home. Satisfied, Bo and Lauren quickly made their way to the front of the room, finding the wolf shifter drinking by the entrance of the hall.

XxxxxxX

Across the way James laughed as the tree elf in front of him, a small man named Rolan, joked about the weird customs of the Ash's county. Had it not been for the occasional meeting, these fae never encountered each other, let alone actually stayed in a stuffy room with all this pomp and circumstance. The Barreniers kept to themselves and for the Yukiyu it was a brief reminder of his home and his yearning to be in the Forest again.

"And the Pine? Is he well?" James asked as Roland nodded and drank from his tumbler filled with scotch

"Aye. And he is as stubborn as always." Roland answered as James shook him head. "How is this city living working of for you, James? It looks like bullshit to me." Rolan commented as James laughed.

"It is sometimes, but it is home now. I work and I found a sibling. I'm one step closer." James said as his eyes caught his date. Kenzi leaned against a wall. He relaxed slightly as she waved shyly, almost blushing at the sight of him staring at her across the way. His lips curled into a smile as she broke the intense gaze and searched out the succubus and doctor. Her eyes followed Bo's steps as she quickly found Dyson. He moved away from Roland before he heard the bang. The room filled with screams as the doors were blocked off, and smoke filled the large room. Quickly, the Yukiyu ran. The blast had come from the middle of the room, where his date was waiting on his return. Kenzi laid on the ground unconscious, bringing out the Yukiyu's anger. He quickly found a source of water, dunking his head in as he felt a surge of power. Turning he found his way back to Kenzi, picking her up and holding the Russian close to his chest. Fae ran all around him, but he knew he couldn't leave without Bo or the wolf or the doctor. He was sworn and now was no time to think. Quickly he moved passed the fae falling all around him. He saw his sister, gripping Dyson as the blonde doctor jumped into action, trying to save a fae in front of her. Clear she would not survive, Lauren stood as James pushed forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her to Bo. Together they made their way down towards the secret passage to her lab.

"Where am I going?" James asked as Lauren saw the Russian in his arms.

"We need to check her out."Lauren yelled as Bo watched her brother gingerly put her down, before standing with Dyson.

"There are elders still inside. Hale is on there. So is Tamsin." Dyson said as he checked his clip as James produced his own blade. Bo stood as he stopped her.

"No fucking way. You don't get to stop me." Bo seethed as James shook his head. He blocked her path as she produced her own blade, with a second to accompany it.

"Dyson and I will go back in there. Tamsin will help is out. Get them out now." James demanded as Bo shook her head.

"No James, you get them out of here and to Trick right now. Your oath stands with them too. Dyson and I can handle whatever is in there. I need them safe. I need you to keep them safe." Bo yelled as James cursed loudly.

"You can't make this easy, can you sis?" James said as Lauren checked over Kenzi, watching Bo stripped off her heels and secured her hair in a quick messy ponytail.

"Not the time. Just...keep them safe. I need them." Bo said as Dyson opened the door, waiting on Bo to follow them him in. She stole a quick look at the doctor, who still clutched the folder in her hand as James hoisted Kenzi up again. She mouthed a quick message to the doctor, before following the wolf back into the room. James grunted as he held Kenzi tight to his chest, before looking at the doctor.

"The fastest way to the street. Reach into my jacket, and take my knife." James said as Lauren complied, grabbing the Bowie knife hidden away in James' suit jacket. Smirking, she nodded as she lead them down a dark corridor, away from the chaos behind them. As she got to a door, she waited for the Yukiyu to walk passed her. James turned as Lauren shut a door behind him. Leaving him locked away from her. She slipped the folder underneath the door as she shook her head, whispering a quick apology to the two in the narrow hall.

"Just keep walking down this hall and you'll reach the street level. Take that folder to Trick immediately. Go now!" The doctor yelled as she turned back and made her way back to the carnage. James yelled for her, but she ignored him as she pushed passed the last exit and back into the room. Fae lay at her feet, some still breathing, most dead from the close blast. Her own arm caught some shrapnel, and was steadily bleed. She ripped the sleeve free, tying the smooth material tight around the wound. She searched through out the room, before her eyes found the one she was looking for. Bo watched as the smoke cleared, and finally seeing the damage left behind. Dead fae, debris, and hysteria surrounded her as she and Dyson searched the room. Hale stood, helping the elders evacuate through hidden passages ways. His suit was torn but his face was determined to help his fellow fae out and away from the scene. Security roamed the room, searching through the debris, searching for survivors and trying to maintain a sense of calm. Bo saw Tamsin walk over, a glass of gin in her hand and blood covering her dress.

"Some party, huh?" Tamsin asked as she took a drink of the clear liquid, before seeing doctor Lewis walk back into the room. She quickly found her way to Dyson and her lover, taking the scene before her. Her staff was already here, caring for the injured, covering the dead, and waiting for word from the blonde. But her mind was set, it needed to be said to the succubus now that she finally had confirmation. Two counties were affected by this fae attack and it would not be taken lightly by the Pine once he was informed. She forced herself forward, standing before Bo and the detectives as she grabbed Bo's hand. Ignoring the soft growl from the wolf, she steadied her breathe, before finally speaking.

"All 7 of the victims were related." Lauren stated as Dyson shook his head.

"Not the time doctor. We have a fucking crisis on our hands." Dyson growled as Lauren shook her head.

"It needs to be said now. James has the DNA results just in case but...they were all the daughters of the same man, Dyson.."Lauren continued as Dyson growled loudly and kept ignoring her. "This is fucking important Dyson." Lauren yelled as Bo grabbed her tightly before she chased after the wolf. "It's Bo's father. And James' father." Lauren said as Bo arms dropped, her blood running cold at the mention of this man.

"What are you saying?" Dyson asked seriously, staring at Bo as she frowned and shook her head.

"It's the Dark king, Dyson. He's back." Lauren confirmed as Dyson's eyes widened, and Tamsin jaw dropped before she concealed a look of fear from her eyes. No one spoke as more respondents showed up, trying to help as many people as possible in the large, damaged room.


End file.
